The Artist and the Athlete
by magickingdom1989
Summary: Brittany is starting a new school year as a Cheerio and learns that wearing those red, back and white uniforms come at permanent price. Santana's a tattoo artist with a not so tiny chip on her shoulder.
1. Chapter 1

Senior year. She had finally done it. She had made it through three grueling and slushy filled years at Mckinley high and it was now finally her time to shine as not only a senior but as the hot new Cheerio that she was. Yes, that's right! Brittany S. Pierce had made it onto the Cheerios, Mckinley's very own cut throat cheerleading squad.

Snagging a spot on the team had been a dream she's had since she enrolled at Mckinley, but unfortunately could never audition for because of her mothers waitressing salary or lack there of. But all that's changed now thanks to Joe, her mothers new and well to do lawyer of a boyfriend. Good looking out Joe. He was nice enough, stayed out of the way most of the time, and didn't try to take on the role of her new daddy, thank god. He was just plain old regular Joe who made her mom happy so she was cool with the whole thing.

It was the first week of school and the first official Cheerios practice/introduction of the newbies meeting of the year.  
Yikes! She'd be lying if she didn't say she was just bit nervous. Ok, she'd also be lying of she said she hadn't just bitten off half her fingernails while waiting for the top cheering bitch (otherwise known as Brittany's captain or head Cheerio or Quinn Fabray or Brittany's personal favorite, major bitch) to start the meeting.

The Cheerios all sat gathered together in the schools gym bright and early, neatly separated into the already forming clicks in the squad. Brittany, who was the only new Senior on the squad was sitting with two lost looking freshman while the veteran Cheerios sat in two other groups. One of which consisted of friendly looking girls, some Brittany had recognized from over the years, and another group which housed the major bitch herself and several other unpleasant looking followers.

Quinn finally stood.

"Alright Cheerios. Listen up. For those of you who aren't knew, welcome back, and to those of you who are new.." She looked at Brittany and the two freshman with a smirk. "..don't screw up."

Without another word she was off toward the changing room.

Brittany's mouth was hanging wide open. Sure she hadn't expected Quinn to wrap her up in a big hug and tell her how much fun and amazing and wonderful being a Cheerio is going to be while handing out pixie sticks and unicorn stickers...But she sure as hell didn't expect that.

She looked around and saw that the two other newbies had on the same exact expression as hers and surprisingly the veteran Cheerios looked as though this less than fifteen second introduction was as normal as blinking.

Looking around she noticed the group of mean Cheerios whispering about something. God, she hates that about some girls... Why do they have to be so gossipy and leave other people out. She likes secrets too. She thinks she'll call them The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants from now on. Those girls had a super juicy secret.

Her head was starting to hurt now and her stomach was still queasy from the massive butterflies that had been fluttering around in there moments ago and she's sure the pound of fingernails in her belly wasn't helping either. Quinn hadn't even given her her knew uniform yet.

"What are you starring at Pierce?" One of the Girls from the Sisterhood asked. Brittany jumped. Had she been starring that whole time?

"Oh! Uh...Um...When do we get our uniforms?"

One of the girls snorted. Brittany frowned at that. That wasn't a stupid question, right? How else was she supposed to practice?

"You'll get them soon enough." Said the snorting girl with a wicked grin on her face. "But first the three of you need to go through a bit of an initiation." She added, nodding toward Brittany and the two others around her.

Brittany looked at her skeptically. "Initiation?" She asked with an extremely puzzled look on her face. "But wasn't the nine hour try out with Sue enough?" She asked with all seriousness. That day was crazy.

Every last member of the sisterhood of the traveling pants broke out into fits of laughter, while the nice looking Cheerios, who have yet to be adorned with a group name, looked on sympathetically. As though what was happening to the three pieces of fresh meat was inevitable.

"Puulease! That was nothing! Wait until the real training starts." Another traveling pants girl says after regaining her breath.  
"And anyway..." She starts again.  
"This has nothing to do with physical exercise...No, I would call it more of a bonding exercise." She said with an unsettling smile on her face. Brittany gulped. She definitely didn't like the sound of that. And by the looks of it, neither did the other two freshman.

It was nearly the end of last period and after having received a really rather specific yet cryptic text during lunch telling her to:

Be in the locker room. 3pm. Don't be late. Come alone. -Quinn.

She was really beginning to worry about her safety during this initiation thing or whatever it was. But... she really had no other plans today and Joe told her he'd feed lord tubbington, her cat, if she got home late. She's sure it'll be fine. They're just a bunch of harmless high school girls right?

She was all alone. It was 3pm on the dot and she was sitting in the humid locker room completely alone. Could this be the initiation? They all have a good laugh at me being stood up? Could there be hidden cameras around here, recording me right now while somewhere the stupid Cheerios are all laughing at me?

Looking around again I realize that my imagination ran a little too wild. Because at that very moment none other than Quinn Fabray came barging through the locker room doors followed by the entire squad minus three.

"Good job Pierce. I'm glad you're able to read, unlike the other two. Or maybe they just can't read a clock." She snickered.

"Um.." Brittany said, pointing behind the squad.

The two freshman had just barreled through the doors, out of breath and looking completely disheveled.

"Sit." Quinn demanded, after making eye contact with the late arrivals.

Scrambling, the two girls took a quick seat next to Brittany, each of the girls giving Brittany a fast half smile in greeting.

Quinn rolled her eyes and started her speech. "As you three, I'm sure, are well aware of the fact that the Cheerios are like a royal family. McKinley is our kingdom and the entire student body is under our rule. I am the Queen and you all.." She gestures to the entire squad. "..are the ladies in waiting."

Brittany rolled her eyes internally. Quinn's loaded with more bullshit than a Spanish bull fighter. Royal family my ass. Puulease!

"...So to insure your allegiance to our royal group we all need to prove ourselves. We need permanent assurance that you won't stray from the group. A permanent reminder of where you belong and who you belong too. And that lady's..." She let the statement hang as all the Cheerios gathered closer to the three wide eyed newbies. "Is a tattoo." With that statement, all of the girls including Quinn pushed down their Cheerios skirts and flipped down their spanks to reveal just below their pelvic bone, a tattoo of the letters MKH in black and red, identical to their uniform tops.

Brittany gasped before she could stop herself. The was a cult! This was the Stepford wives! This was.. This was... Nuts!

Brittany hadn't even bothered venting about her new predicament with her mother, because even though was pretty laid back about most things she sure as hell knew her mother would not approve of an MKH tattoo just above her pretty parts. No sir. So she settled for calling up her best friend Tina, giving her the run down on all things crazy in the locker room.

After the unsettling show and tell the girls on her squad had given her, Quinn had passed out business cards to the three shocked girls before her telling them that she could care less where they got the tattoos, so long as they got them, but she recommends the place on the card.

Tina was stunned to say the least.

"Mckinley's royal family! Allegiance to the group! Who the hell does she think she is?!" Tina squawked over the phone, holding her belly from all the laughter.

"Duh Tina! She's your royal majesty Quinnalina Fabray of Mckinley sluts." Brittany bellowed through a fit of laughter.

Tina laughed harder. "You just called yourself a slut!"

Brittany thought for a moment. "I'm new on the team. So I'm only a baby slut." She giggled. Glad she could find humor in the situation with her friend.

"So... For real though... Are you gonna get it?" Tina asked after her giggles subsided.

"I don't know. I mean, they would for sure kick me of the team if I don't get it and you know how baaaaadly I've wanted to be on the Cheerios. Maybe I'll just go by the tattoo parlor and check it out. It's not like the tattoo is going on my arm or my face or anything... And I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend right now so no ones lookin at the moment." Brittany said biting her lip, cringing at her own stupidness.

Tina sighed. "You know this is a bad idea right."

"Yea..I know." Brittany sighed too. No matter how obvious the right choice was, Brittany couldn't help but become swayed toward the bad choice. The one with cheer practice and football games and flips and twirls. The one with tattoos and royalty and Quinn Fabray.

Brittany grabbed the business card of the tattoo parlor off her nightstand and read:

Puckerman ink  
Skin is in..  
1145 West Cambridge rd.

Brittany took a deep breath and willed herself to get at least some sleep tonight, because tomorrow morning she was going to Puckerman ink.

It was Saturday morning and Brittany stood, shifting her weight uncomfortably from side to side in front of Puckerman ink. She had managed to get absolutely zero sleep last night thanks to her non stop brain weighing the many pros and one con to her little problem. Permanent.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. The shops waiting area was totally empty except for a tan looking boy with lots of tattoos. He was around her age and had a nasty looking Mohawk on his head and a goofy grin on his face.

"Welcome to Puckeman ink! How can we ink you today?" He said with a slimy grin, his eyes roaming shamelessly up and down Brittany's body. She shivered uncomfortably.

Brittany cleared her throat.  
"Um... " she said, digging into her purse. "I need to get a tattoo of this." She held up a ripped out piece of and old Mckinley year book that had the MKH logo on it, just like Quinn wanted.

He narrowed his eyes to get a good look at the small image then smirked.

"Oh! So you're a new Cheerio then huh?" His smile doubling in size.  
"What is ole Quinnie up to these days?" His tone was dark but his smile, however, was still huge, it made Brittany a little uncomfortable.

"She's uh, Captain." Brittany said and he nodded, seemingly amused by this answer.

"How do you know her? I've never seen you at McKinley." She said.

"Quinn and I go way back." He winked. Brittany blinked. Okaaay?

"I'm Puck by the way." He said, holding out his hand. She reached out a shook it.

"Puck? As in Puckerman?." She asked.

"Yea. It's my dads shop." He said.

"Oh! Cool...Um I'm Brittany S. Pierce." She said.

He smiled creepily again. "Ok, well, Brittany S. Pierce...Santana Lopez will be your artist today, she's in the back with a client but she should be finishing up soon. I'm gonna let her know you're here. You can take a seat." He said, leaving Brittany alone in the waiting area. She was kinda glad for it though. She didn't like the vibes that Puck was shooting her way.

About ten minutes had passed when the back door swung open and three people emerged. First was Puck, in all his Mohawky glory, next came a small man who she assumed was the client the tattoo artist was working on, and then came a women. She seemed older than Brittany but it couldn't be by much, maybe early to mid twenties. She was hot.. extra hot, tan, and feisty, with piercing brown eyes and extra full lips. She wore an expensive looking fitted white tank top that showed off her bulging cleavage expertly. Her pants were light wash with a bunch of rips, but she made them look so feminine and pretty. Her hair was brown and wavy and fell just below her chest. She noticed the girl had no tattoos though. That's weird. Puck's full of them and so was the little man next to her. She's always assumed that a tattoo artist would be swimming in them. Maybe it's cause she's just way too pretty to mark. That's probably it.

"Brittany?" Santana said, looking directly at her. Ugh that voice. It melted in Brittany's ear. Creamy and smooth just like her skin looked.

Brittany cleared her throat and stood. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, but the combination of a first tattoo and a pretty woman was making her stomach upset.

"Yup. That's me." She said a little too loudly. She mentally slaps herself cause duh! Of course that's her. She's the only other girl there.

Santana just chuckled quietly and told her to follow her. Once they where in what looked like Santana's office or tattoo doing room or whatever it was, Brittany took a moment to look around. She was sitting on what looked like a flat little bed in a room where the walls were almost completely covered in sketches and drawings. Brittany wanted to ask Santana a million questions about the pain and the after care and the needles and the ink.. But Santana got there first.

Sitting down on a chair in front of Brittany she began. "So I'm sure Puck didn't do his job so I'm gonna have to ask you some questions." She said, annoyance lacing every word. Brittany just nodded.

"How old are you? I mean not that it matters... I know you're under age. Puck told me you're getting the Cheerios tramp stamp and all those girls are under eighteen." She said, looking at Brittany with dark searching eyes. It wasn't the sort of look Puck was giving her... Although Brittany wished she would look at her the way Puck did. But this was more of a curious sort of gaze. It made her shiver none the less, but this time in a good way, a very good way.

"Se-Seventeen" she stuttered nervously. Santana smirks and shakes her head.

"Thought so. I only asked cause I've gotta tell you... I'm not into parents hunting me down and lawsuits and all that bull crap, so just do me a favor. If you get caught.. You didn't get the tattoo from me. Got it?" She said all this in a firm yet amused sort of way.

"Got it." Brittany nodded quickly.

"Alright then. Lets get started. Lie down, pull your pants down and lift your top." She said, as though it was the most common of requests. Brittany gasped. That assertive tone and nonchalance in Santana's voice was making her all kinds of turned on.

She blushed and looked up at Santana who was now standing and preparing her gun. She wanted this tattoo. She did. Really badly, and she also wanted to pull her pants down for Santana. That's for sure. But she was starting to get that funny feeling in her belly that told her that getting a tattoo wasn't the smartest idea.

Santana seemed to sense her trepidation and sat back down on her chair to face Brittany.

"Hey." She said, poking Brittany's knee with the back of her gun. "You don't have to be like the rest of em." She said, smiling a secret smile. "You could always tell Quinn Fabray to go fuck off, you know?"

That made Brittany shine a mega watt smile at Santana, only to have it fizzle out just as quickly as it came. She really wanted that spot on the team.

"I want to be a Cheerio." She told Santana pathetically. God she's so stupid.

Santana looked at her gun and back at Brittany with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"How about we play a little prank on the head Cheerio hoe, huh?" She said as she tossed her gun onto the metal table beside her.

Brittany frowned in confusion. The last thing she wanted to do was pull a prank on Quinn. She was not ready for that kind of drama in her life. Quinn could turn the whole school against her.

"I don't think-"

"Lie back Brittany." She said with a smirk. Her eyes were shinning. Santana had such pretty eyes.

Brittany did a she was told with a stupidly innocent expression on her face. She watched as Santana extracted a few thin tipped permanent markers from her metal table and scooted closer to Brittany.

"Her Cheerio brain is sort of soggy..." Santana said quietly as she undid the top button of Brittany's jeans. Brittany let out a shaky breath.

"She won't know the difference." Santana said, pulling down Brittany's zipper in a swift motion.

Oh god.


	2. Chapter 2

"How about we play a little prank on the head Cheerio hoe, huh?" She said as she tossed her gun onto the metal table beside her.

Brittany frowned in confusion. The last thing she wanted to do was pull a prank on Quinn. She was not ready for that kind of drama in her life. Quinn could turn the whole school against her.

"I don't think-"

"Lie back Brittany." She said with a smirk. Her eyes were shinning. Santana had such pretty eyes.

Brittany did a she was told with a stupidly innocent expression on her face. She watched as Santana extracted a few thin tipped permanent markers from her metal table and scooted closer to Brittany.

"Her Cheerio brain is sort of soggy..." Santana said quietly as she undid the top button of Brittany's jeans. Brittany let out a shaky breath.

"She won't know the difference." Santana said, pulling down Brittany's zipper in a swift motion.

Oh god.

"Can you pull these down for me?" Santana asked. Her hand still lingering on Brittany's zipper while the other hand gripped her markers.

"Ehhm. Yea.. Yea sure." Brittany said, clearing her throat awkwardly. She was so nervous. Santana's penetrating eyes were zoned in on the bit of panty that was showing through her now open zipper and it was making her palms sweat.

Brittany slowly slid her jeans down so that the top of them sat right on her mid thigh, leaving her white and pink thong panties with pretty ponies all over it exposed for Santana.

Santana, who's eyes had never left Brittany's crotch region, slowly began to curl her lips up into a small crooked smile. The kind of smile that takes place when your trying to cover up a huge grin.

"You know..." Santana said. Her eyes still glued onto Brittany's panties. "I didn't need you to pull them down that far." She smirked, finally lifting her eyes to meet Brittany's.

Brittany turned a furious shade of scarlet. "Oh!..I'm..." Brittany started to say as she attempted to pull her pants back up but Santana stopped her hands from doing so.

"It's ok." She smirked. Brittany smiled and blushed, looking away bashfully. "It'll give me more room to work."

Brittany's breathing was becoming harder to control and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. Why did Santana have this affect on her?

"Cute panties by the way." Santana said with a wink as she rolled back a bit on her chair and gathered some wipes from a chest of drawers behind her. Brittany could only smile back. Her brain was going way to crazy for it to form a proper word let alone a sentence, and she was sure her face was getting a brighter and brighter shade of red by the-

Scar? Brittany was watching Santana as she gathered her materials, her shirt had ridden up slightly on her back, and just above her jeans on the corner of her lower back was a thick white scar. Brittany frowned at the mean looking scar on Santana's back but thought better of asking about it .

Santana had rolled back to face Brittany and was unwrapping some of the wipe packets.

"I'm gonna clean off the area anyway to remove any oils or lotions from your skin ok?" Brittany nodded and smiled once again, still not trusting her voice for a second and forgetting about the scar the instant Santana's beautiful face was by hers again.

"Can I?" She asked, nodding toward Brittany's underwear.

"Ye- ehm..um yea."

Santana smirked as she gently lowered the strap on one side of Brittany's panties. low enough to mark the space between Brittany's hip bone and pubic bone.

All this close proximity to Santana was making Brittany wet. So wet in fact, that she hoped Santana couldn't smell her arousal from where she was sitting. Oh god... But part of her kinda hoped she could.

"So tell me Brittany..." Santana said, her voice smooth and low as she began to free hand Brittany's tattoo with one of the markers. "How come you wanna be a Cheerio so bad? You don't seem the type." She finished, eyes following her pen and slightly narrowing with concentration.

Type?

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked unevenly. Santana's pens really tickled.

"Well usually... if id be tattooing a Cheerio right now, I'd be just about ready to tattoo my eye balls... Or theirs." She winked.  
"Not the easiest bitches to get along with." She added.

"Oh!" Brittany giggled. "Tell me how you really feel Santana!" Brittany joked, and she was really glad she did, because Brittany received the most beautiful smile and chuckle in return. It made her stomach dance in an amazingly unsettling sort of way.

"Yea well, you asked." She replied, and returned her attention to Brittany's faux tattoo in the making.

"So you think this'll work? I mean, they've got to know the difference between ink and a marker right?" Brittany asked skeptically.

"Please!" Santana snorted abruptly. Brittany jumped a little. "Quinn wouldn't know what's real or fake if it hit her over the head. She lives in a total dream world that girl."

"You seem to really hate Quinn." Brittany said, hoping she wasn't overstepping.

"Nah. I don't hate her... She's just a stupid kid. I've known her since she was a baby." Santana said, shrugging her shoulders. Brittany noticed she seemed like she was a little sad, almost like she was kinda of disappointed when she mentioned Quinn.

Wait, hold on...Since Quinn was a baby?

"How old are you?" Brittany blurted. Ugh! Who asks a woman that question? Real smooth Brittany.

Santana smirked and looked up from her work and straight into Brittany's eyes. "What would you guess?" Santana teased, smirk still firmly in place.

Shit. "Ummm...I dunno, nineteen... twenty?" Brittany said, low balling it in the hopes of flattering Santana. Brittany could tell she was a few years older than that. Not that she looked old. No way. Just adult, experienced, womanly. Geez she totally screwed this up.

Santana chucked. Maybe she hasn't screwed it all up.

"Try twenty six, little miss charmer." Santana said, with a low laugh as she resumed her work.

Twenty six. That's what? Nine years older? I could totally date Santana. It's happened. It's illegal, but its happened. And why shouldn't it?

"Oh, cool." Brittany said. God, what a way with words.

"So ponies.. Is that your favorite animal?" Santana asked, adding some red to her work.

What?

"What?" Brittany asked, utterly confused.

"Your panties. They have ponies.." Santana smiled, her eye brow arched high in question.

Brittany stuttered under her gaze. She was a total mess today. "Oh!" She blushed. Avoiding total eye contact with Santana. " I, um... They're kinda good luck."

Santana's eyes lit up at that response and then darkened almost instantly after. She looked back down at the panties which outlined Brittany pussy perfectly. They were small and you could tell that Brittany shaved, her skin around her underwear was smooth and pale. You could even she the slit of her pussy lips if you were close enough and Santana was defiantly close enough.

Brittany inhaled sharply from all this pussy attention she was getting, shaking Santana out of her gaze and back toward Brittany's face.

"So, did they work today?" Santana asked boldly. Brittany had to think about her question for a second, she had been side tracked into pussy street. She gulped when she remembered her lucky panties.

Laughing nervously Brittany nodded her head. "I coulda been laying here getting pricked by a needle for the past half hour, so yea, I'd say they worked today."

Santana nodded. "I see it a little differently though. I think I was the one who saved your ass from my little tattoo gun over there." She said with a devilish grin.

Before Brittany could respond she felt a quick snap on her hip and an "All done" from Santana, she had snapped her underwear for emphasis. Brittany smiled and looked down to see Santana rolling back to the drawers behind her, there was that scar again.

Brittany sat up on her elbows to inspect Santana's work a little closer and wow! Santana was good. It looked like a real tattoo! She shivered when she realized just how freaking low Santana had lowered panties. Any lower and you'd be able to see her pussy lips.

"Santana this is amazing! How'd you make it look so real!" She asked, looking at Santana with an awed expression.

"Its all in the fingers." She winked.


End file.
